Dorian Williams
Dorian Williams is a recurring character who first appeared in the first episode of the eighth season of . He is an intern and occult studies student who is working with Alaric Saltzman and also Peter Maxwell. Early History Not much is known about his life prior to becoming an intern, other than he was previously friends with Georgie and is well educated to gain Alaric's internship and his family fell victim to Stefan's ripper spree in the summer of 2010 when he was with Klaus. Stefan compelled Dorian to believe his father and sister were victims of a house fire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Dorian is introduced as being Alaric's new intern with his friend Georgie. Together they discover the way out of The Armory's cave by finding the secret passage. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Alaric asked Dorian to set up an intercom system in order for the tuning fork vibrations to be heard 24/7. Alaric also tasks him with testing the frequency level, every hour on the hour. Though skeptical, Alaric reassures him that the vibrational motions possibly had something to do with the formation of the tunnels, which makes him even more skeptical. Georgie's disappearance and weird text also has Alaric on edge and asks Dorian to call around and speak to her roommate while multitasking his work with the Tuning Fork. Later, he and Alaric are continuing to discuss the tunnels that are under Mystic Falls that lead to the Armory and the vibrations from the tuning fork. Dorian informs him that her roommate says Georgie's stuff was still in her room and that if she left she didn't take anything. Given this new information, Alaric has him file a missing persons report on Georgie. Later he's called by a Detective Sudano, of Grove Hill Police. She tells him that Georgie (Georgina Dowling) had listed him as a contact person and that he should meet her, unknown to him, her body having been found. In We Have History Together, In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, In You Made a Choice to Be Good, In What Are You?, In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, In We're Planning a June Wedding, In I Was Feeling Epic, he is working at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted with Jeremy. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, following the suicide of Henry Benoit, and the truth about Hope's turning him into a hybrid comes to light, Dorian visits Hope's dorm room at the Salvatore Boarding School. He informs her that Alaric Saltzman wants to see her in his office, and to pack-up her things, as she is going home. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, Personality Physical Appearance Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' Name * Dorian is an English boy name and means "Descendant of Dorus". Dorian is also a Greek given name. It means "Of Doris", a district of Greece, or of Doros, a legendary Greek hero. Another possible origin of the name is from the Greek 'Dorios' meaning "child of the sea".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/dorian *'Williams' is a patronymic form of the name William that originated in medieval England and Wales. The meaning is derived from son or descendant of William, the Northern French form that also gave the English name William. Derived from an Old French given name with Germanic elements; will = desire, will; and helm = helmet, protection. Trivia *Dorian is known for being an intern for Alaric. Quotes Gallery |-|The Vampire Diaries= Dorian.png 801-019-Dorian.png 801-020-Alaric-Dorian.png 801-023-Dorian.png 801-025-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-033-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-043-Dorian~Georgie.png 801-060-Dorian.png 805-025~Alaric-Dorian.png 805-026~Alaric-Dorian.png 805-053~Alaric-Dorian.png 805-054-Alaric-Dorian.png 805-055-Dorian.png 805-090-Dorian.png 808-011~Matt-Dorian.png 808-012-Matt-Dorian.png 808-013~Matt-Dorian.png 808-035~Matt-Dorian-Peter.png 808-044~Matt-Dorian~Peter.png 808-077~Matt-Dorian.png 809-017~Matt-Dorian.png 809-020~Matt~Dorian-The Armory.png 809-038~Seline-Dorian.png 809-040~Seline-Dorian.png 809-075~Seline-Dorian.png 809-102~Matt-Seline-Dorian.png 809-105~Matt~Seline-Dorian.png 811-032~Matt-Dorian.png 811-035~Matt-Dorian.png 811-059~Caroline~Matt-Dorian.png 811-061~Caroline~Matt-Dorian.png 811-080~Caroline-Dorian.png 811-081~Cade-Dorian.png 811-087~Damon~Cade-Dorian.png 811-104~Matt-Dorian.png 812-015~Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 812-018~Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 812-035~Damon~Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 812-045-Matt-Alaric-Dorian.png 812-083~Matt-Dorian.png 812-121~Alaric-Dorian.png 813-017~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-019~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-035~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-037~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-038-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-058~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-059-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-075~Stefan~Matt-Dorian.png 813-086-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-088~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-090-Stefan-Caroline-Dorian~Cade.png 813-100~Matt-Dorian.png 815-011~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-021~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-022-Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-092~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-099~Alaric-Dorian.png 816-175-Caroline~Dorian.png |-|The Originals= TO501-011-Dorian~Hope.png |-|Legacies= References See also Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Characters